An automotive air conditioner includes a blower that takes air from outside and blows it into an interior of a vehicle, a heater and an evaporator disposed in a flow path of the air sent by the blower for heating or cooling, and ducts that are connected to guide hot air and cold air to an upper portion or a lower portion of the vehicle interior.
However, such an air conditioner of the related art requires additional systems for cooling and heating and costs for the systems are excessively high. Further, it takes a considerable amount of energy to operate the systems, thus deteriorating fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.